


Flung Into Space

by zapatterson



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Roisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapatterson/pseuds/zapatterson
Summary: A v short Roisa fic





	Flung Into Space

Luisa flung Rafael into space and he was never to be seen again. 

Rose and Luisa find peace and are happy forever 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I FUCKING HATE RATFAEL & this fic came about when I randomly remembered what he did on the way to work


End file.
